1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a road milling machine with a machine frame and a milling mechanism for milling off material.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The known road milling machines have a machine frame, which is supported by a chassis, and a milling mechanism, which comprises a milling drum for milling off material. The milling drum, which is rotatable about an axis transverse to the operating direction, is located in a milling drum housing.
Furthermore, the known road milling machines have a transport arrangement for conveying the milled material. In the known rear loader road milling machines, the transport arrangement is behind the milling drum housing, when seen in the operating direction, to allow it to feed the milled material, as far as possible free from residues, over the rear of the milling machine to the following truck. A rear loader road milling machine is known, for example, from DE 195 47 698 A1.
With the known road milling machines, the road surface can be milled true to contour and evenly. The so-called stabilisers or recyclers should be differentiated from road milling machines; the role of the former is to produce a stable substructure by addition of binding agents to unstable ground, for example loose soil (stabiliser) or a damaged roadway (recycler).
In the operation of the known road milling machines, particular requirements are demanded of the design of the milling drum housing. The milling drum housing should prevent the milled material being ejected. In particular, the risk of ejection of milled material exists in the operating direction of the milling machine if the milling drum is rotated in the direction opposite to the operating direction. The milling drum housing should also ensure that there is a continuous supply of milled material to the transport arrangement.
DE 10 2008 024 651 describes a rear loader road milling machine whose milling drum is positioned in a milling drum housing that surrounds the milling drum. A so-called hold-down device, which is mounted on a circular track concentrically surrounding the axis of rotation of the milling drum and is adjustable in height, serves to seal the milling drum housing from the surface of the material to be milled. In the known road milling machines, an aim is to have a uniform gap width for the gap between the tips of the milling tools of the milling drum and the inside of the hold-down device over the periphery of the milling drum. A uniform gap width should be obtained, independent of the set milling depth, where the hold-down device runs on a concentric circular track around the axis of rotation of the milling drum.
The stripping elements, which are located behind the milling drum, when seen in the operating direction, are to be differentiated from the hold-down devices. In the known stabilisers or recyclers, the mixed material should be uniformly removed with the stripping elements to a specified depth and evenly distributed.